ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
2 Ghost Figures are Better than 1 Ghost Figure transcript
1 fine evening in Southside Reef, Oscar, Lenny, Don Lino and the others are taking a nice swim around the entire neighborhood, ‘til they reach the gates that lead to Southside Reef Cemetery, and they saw the tombstones of Don Lino’s deceased mother, Shelly and of course, Lenny’s deceased brother, Frankie as well. Lenny: (putting sea flowers on Frankie and Shelly’s graves) “Frankie and Grandma Shelly, I’ll never forget about both of you.” Suddenly, a ghostly shark fin reaches out towards Oscar. Oscar: AAAAAAAAAAAH! Oscar: “Angie, Lola, Lenny, guys!” Angie: “What’s going on, Oscar?” Oscar: “I’m feelin’ deceased sharks and other sea critters.” Don Lino: (pretending to terrify Oscar) “Are you getting the shakes? the creeps? the willies? the heebie-jeebies?” Oscar: “Quit messin’ around with me, man, this place is already beginnin’ to creep me out!” Suddenly, Frankie’s Ghost Figure appears right in front of them. Frankie’s Ghost Figure: (off screen) “What the crap do you mean by creepin’ out?” Don Lino: “Oh my gils! Frankie? is that really you?!?” Lenny: “Oh my gosh, Frankie, my true dear brother, it’s been a couple of months and years ever since you passed away from that fallen anchor incident and they buried you, but now it seems to all of us that you’re a ghost figure.” Frankie's Ghost Figure: “Of course I’m a ghost figure, Lenny, what did you expect? a twilight eclipse?” Oscar: “Frankie, there’s somethin’ I need to speak to you about.” Frankie’s Ghost Figure: “And what’s that?” Oscar: “Well, these are my 2 sons, Felix and Lucas and my daughter, Katherine, and that’s Lenny’s wife, Crystal and their twin son and daugher, Sheldon and Sheena, who are all vegetarian sharks, that’s Lola and her husband, Reuben, their son, Henry, and that’s Sykes, Luca, Bernie, Ernie, Crazy Joe and Horace, but right after I told the truth that an anchor had killed you in the 1st place, your father turned kind and gentle, and apologized to your brother, ‘cause he finally knew he was a vegetarian shark like Crystal and the twin shark pups.” Frankie's Ghost Figure: “Wow, so Pop actually apologized for what he did to Lenny a couple of days ago? he’s actually a nice gentle shark? maybe I could’ve been a nice gentle shark, even right after what I did to my own true brother a couple of years ago.” Lenny: “Thanks, Frankie, I really appreciate it, but I wish you never passed away and could’ve met my twin son and daughter, Sheldon and Sheena.” Suddenly, a ghostly figure of another female fish appears right in front of Frankie's Ghost Figure. Female Fish Ghost Figure/Melanie: “Oh hi there, I’m Melanie, and this must be Frankie’s ghost figure you’ve all heard about, I’m a soul spirit collector, I even collected Shelly's soul spirit and took her up to the skies of heaven right after she passed away from a broken heart when she thought Lenny was presumably deceased, but he wasn't. Oscar: “Nice to meet you, Melanie, I’m Oscar, and this is my wife, Angie, my 2 sons, Felix and Lucas and my daughter, Katherine, my best friends for life, Lenny, his wife, Crystal, their twin son and daughter, Sheldon and Sheena, Lola and her husband, Reuben, their son, Henry, Don Lino, Mildred, Don Feinberg, Crazy Joe, Sykes, Bernie, Ernie, Luca and Horace.” Melanie: “It’s nice to meet all of you guys here, anyway, Frankie and I are off to travel through the past years of his entire life.” Lola: “Alright, good luck, Melanie.” Frankie's Ghost Figure and Melanie disappear and travel through the past years of Frankie's entire life. Sykes: “Well, there they go.” Cut to the time travels of the past years....... Melanie: “Frankie, do you see what I’m seeing?” Frankie's Ghost Figure: “Oh yeah, there’s me and Lenny swimmin’ out to the kelp wasteland.” Past Lenny: “Frankie, you know I can’t do this.” Past Frankie: “Lenny, if you wanna make Pop happy, you gotta kill something.” Past Lenny: “Or, I could find an old sick fish and just wait.” Past Frankie: “It’s gettin’ around, your thing at the restaurant, you know how fish talk, this that, the other, how ya doin’? boom, forget about it, your dead.” Past Lenny: “Okay, seriously, I can’t understand wise guy, so you have to be more specific.” Past Frankie: “Specific? you want specific? be a shark for once in your life.” Past Lenny: “What am I gonna do?” Past Frankie: “Lenny, forget about it, okay? we do a couple of practice runs, badda-bing badda-boom, Pop’s happy, you're a shark, life goes on, capiche?” Past Lenny: “Okay, okay, capiche.” Past Frankie: “Bingo, right there, dead ahead, you see it? TV dinner, don’t get easier than this.” Past Lenny: “Alright, come on, eye of the tiger.” Past Lenny: “Frankie, I can do this, what if I can’t do this?” Past Frankie: “Then don’t bother comin’ home.” Past Lenny: “Good point.” Frankie's Ghost Figure: “Oh my gills, there’s Oscar, and Bernie and Ernie too.” Past Bernie: “Alright, hit him in the tail again.” Zapping Sounds Past Oscar: Screaming Past Ernie: “I like the funny face he make.” Past Bernie: “Yeah.” Suddenly, Past Lenny begins getting closer and closer. Past Bernie: “Ernie!” Past Ernie: “Blow out!” Past Bernie and Ernie swim around and back away. Past Oscar: “Guys? guys? don’t leave me alone, come on, there could be sharks out here.” Melanie: “Are you paying attention to what’s really gonna happen, Frankie?” Frankie's Ghost Figure: “Of course I’m paying attention, Melanie, this is the scene where I passed away from that fallen anchor incident.” Oscar Screaming In Fear Past Lenny: “Oh, no, wait, I'm sorry, no, no, no, I'm not gonna-” Past Frankie: “Lenny, like this.” Past Lenny: “What? oh, no.” Lenny Groans In Disgust Past Oscar: “Just get it over with, wait a minute, do me a favor, don’t chew me, I’m not for that.” Past Lenny: “I’m not gonna eat you.” Past Oscar: “Don’t do the whole head trip thing with me.” Past Lenny: “Listen to me, don’t move until I tell you.” Lenny Pretends To Growl Ferociously Past Lenny: “Ahhh! Back up.” Past Lenny begins chomping at the kelp string, which is tied around Oscar's tail fin. Past Frankie: “That's it, Len, there you go, buddy, that’s it, wave those fins, baby, dig in.” Past Lenny: To Snarl “Look, I’m just pretending so you can get away, now when I turn around, you take off.” Past Lenny: “Tastes just like chicken, mmm, mmm.” Past Frankie: “Oh, no, no.” Past Lenny: “What did l tell you?” Past Oscar: “I’m sorry, I didn’t get it, you want me to go now?” Past Lenny: “What are you doing? just go.” Past Frankie: “That’s it, I’ve had it up to here.” Frankie Snarls Loudly Past Oscar: “Oh no!” Past Lenny: “Hurry, swim, no, Frankie, wait!” Past Oscar: “No, get your boy, get your boy!” Clang! Thudding! rumbling Past Lenny: In Shock “Frankie!” The camera zooms in on Frankie's Ghost Figure and Melanie, who are seeing what they've been waiting to see. Lenny chomps at the anchor line, then removes the fallen anchor off Frankie's dying body. Frankie's Ghost Figure: “Whoa, Lenny must be so strong enough to break that anchor line apart and get that anchor off my dyin’ body.” Thud! Past Frankie: “Lenny? A Bit Lenny, is that you?” Past Lenny: “I’m here, Frankie.” Past Frankie: “Come closer.” Past Lenny: “Yes, what is it?” Past Frankie: “I’m so cold.” Past Lenny: “That’s just because we’re cold blooded.” Smack Past Lenny: “Ow!” Past Frankie: “Moron.” Past Frankie suddenly passes away. Past Lenny: Up “Frankie, no...Loudly nooooooooooooo!” Past Lenny: Up “This is all my fault, (he pats his deceased brother's shark head) I’m so sorry, Frankie, how am I ever gonna explain this to Pop? Wildly oh no.” Melanie: “Hey look, there’s Oscar being flipped over to your deceased body.” Oscar Squeaks In Fear Oscar Shrieks, Startled Past Oscar: “Back up, I'm crazy, I be trippin’.” Oscar Making Kung Fu Noises Past Bernie: "Whoa!" Kick Past Ernie: "Ow, what the-" Past Oscar: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Past Bernie and Ernie: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Past Bernie: “Don't hurt us, we’re sorry, it was all Ernie’s idea.” Past Oscar comes out from behind Past Frankie's deceased body. Past Ernie: “Oscar, did you kill that shark?” Past Oscar: “Uh, yeah, exactly how it look? that’s how it is.” Past Bernie: “What happened?” Past Oscar: “Oh, you wanna know what happened?” Past Ernie: “Yeah, you're standing on top of a shark.” Past Bernie: “Go on, mon.” Past Oscar: “Well, I'll tell you what happened.” Past Oscar is telling everybody else about what happened. Past Oscar: “Big ol’ shark, about 75, 100-feet long, so he's swimmin’ at me, right? Gasps In Surprise Past Oscar: with teeth like razors, Past Angie: "Ooh, razors." Past Oscar: and I was, like, you're gonna come at me like that? you're gonna come at the O like that?” Past Angie: “Hey, do the muscle thing, the muscle thing.” Past Oscar flexes his right fin muscle. Past Oscar: “Oh, right, so I told that dude, you see this guy? and I pointed like this, well, he's got a brother, and he lives right over here, and I think it’s time for a little-“ Past Oscar and Angie: “Family reunion.” Laughing And Cheering Past Bernie: “You see, mon, I told you, we were right there.” Past Katie Current: “Pardon me, move it!” Past Ernie: “Oh, sorry.” Past Bernie: “She seems so nice on TV.” Past Katie Current: “Oscar, Katie Current, as the 1st fish in history to ever take on a shark and win, tell me: does this mean you’re now protector of the reef? new sheriff in town?” Past Oscar: “Katie, I’m gonna keep it real, I can call you Katie?” Past Katie Current: “Of course.” Past Oscar: “Any shark try to mess around in Oscar Town, is goin’ down.” Roaring Past Oscar: “Yeah, it’s poetic, in the heat I get poetic.” Past Lola: “Oscar, hmm, Oscar.” Past Sykes: “Okay, get outta here.” Past Sykes: “Any further questions will be fielded by me.” Past Katie Current: “And you are?” Past Sykes: “I’m his manager, Sykes, with a y.” Past Crazy Joe: “And I’m his financial advisor.” Brief Pause.... Past Crazy Joe: “You wanna see my puppets?” Past Crazy Joe: Voice “Hello.” Past Oscar: “Could you excuse us for a moment, please?” Past Oscar: “My manager?” Past Sykes: “Kid, you’re a superstar, we’re gonna make a fortune.” Past Oscar: “What about the 5 G’s?” Past Sykes: “Forget the 5 G’s, from now on, we’re partners.” Past Oscar: “So what are we talkin’ about?” Past Sykes: “I’m thinkin’ 90-10 split?” Past Oscar: “That's generous.” Past Sykes: “You’re the 10, I’m 90.” Past Oscar: “I don’t think so.” Past Sykes: “Talk to me.” Past Oscar: “You get 15.” Past Sykes: “70.” Past Oscar: “20.” Past Sykes: “75.” Past Oscar: “Dude, you’re goin’ the wrong way.” Past Sykes: “You happy?” Past Oscar: “No, you?” Past Sykes: “No.” Past Oscar and Sykes: “Deal.” Past Oscar: “My manager and I are now prepared to take your questions.” Past Katie: “Oscar, are you gonna continue working here at the Wash?” Past Oscar: “Please, I barely work here now.” Past Sykes: “Keep it up, kid, you’re slayin’ 'em.” Past Katie Current: “No, he’s slayin’ sharks.” Past Sykes: “Hey, that’s good, that’s good, l like that, Oscar, the shark slayer.” All 3 Shorties in the Past: "Whoa, a shark slayer." Past Katie Current: “You heard it here 1st, from now on, any shark tries to bother this reef, it’s his funeral.” Frankie's Ghost Figure: “Holy crap, my funeral ceremony’s gettin’ closer, and there's my deceased body wrapped up in mummy bandages bein’ let outta that wooden casket, and it's floatin’ up the surface to a tropical island.” Past Don Feinberg: Nomine Patri, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti, I could fly higher than an eagle, if you are the wind beneath my wings- Don Feinberg Coughs A Bit Past Don Feinberg: "Frankie, we'll miss you." All Other Sharks in the Past: "To Frankie, to Frankie." Past Giuseppe: “It’s a terrible thing, Don Lino, everybody loved Frankie, may whoever did this, die a thousand deaths, may his stinking, maggot-covered corpse rot in the fiery depths of h.......ll.” Past Don Lino: “Thank you for your kind thoughts, Giuseppe.” Past Giuseppe: “Oh, and may Lenny be found safe and sound too, hope he’s okay.” Past Don Lino: “Oh, Lenny.” Past Luca: “Don’t worry, boss.” Past Don Lino: “I said some things to him, we gotta find him.” Past Luca: “We’re searching everywhere, forget about it, he’ll turn up.” Past Don Lino: “What’s wrong with that kid? why’s he gotta be so different? Frankie, God rest his soul, he was perfect, perfect, oh, Luca, who could’ve done this?” Past Don Feinberg: throat “Don Lino, at this most difficult time, please accept my deepest condolences.” Past Don Lino: “Thank you, Don Feinberg, for honoring my son with your song.” Past Don Feinberg: “I got some news, about the guy who took out Frankie.” Don Feinberg Passes Gas Bubbling! Past Don Lino: “Let’s...yeah, let’s talk over here.” Past Don Feinberg: “He come out of nowhere, this guy, calls himself the shark slayer.” Past Don Lino: throat “Ira, over here.” Past Don Feinberg: “Sorry, the shark slayer.” Past Don Lino: “Where do I find him?” Past Don Feinberg: “He’s from the Southside Reef, that’s all we could dig up.” Past Don Lino: “Thank you, thank you.” Past Don Feinberg: “Any requests?” Past Don Lino: “Luca.” Past Don Feinberg: “How ‘bout that Titanic song?” All Other Sharks in the Past: “Oh, no.” Past Don Lino: “Get Sykes, he knows that reef better than anybody, I wanna find this guy, I wanna know about him, where he lives, where he sleeps, he pops a gill, I wanna know about it, who is this shark slayer?” Frankie's Ghost Figure: “Wow, Pop must’ve been pretty depressed over my murderous passing.” Melanie: “I know that, Frankie, but we’ve gotta get to the next scene in the past where Oscar and Lenny met 1 another and a bunch of other scenes right before we go back to where we came from and find your motionless body, unwrap it, then make the phoenix down potion to bring you back to life.” Next scene in the past: Oscar and Lenny meet 1 another Frankie's Ghost Figure: “Whoa, hey, look, there’s Oscar and Lenny over there by the tall kelp and sea flower bed!” Past Oscar: With Relief “That was close.” Past Lenny: (off screen) “Super close.” Past Lenny: “Don't panic.” Past Oscar: Scream Past Lenny: “Quiet, we’re safe” Past Oscar: “Oh, no, not you again.” Past Lenny: “Yeah.” Past Lenny: “Ah! what was that?!?” Past Oscar: “Yo! what is with you, man?” Past Lenny: “Shh! he could be anywhere.” Past Oscar: “Who?” Past Lenny: “Shh! the shark slayer.” Past Oscar: “There’s no shark slayer out here.” Past Lenny: A Bit “Yes, there is.” Past Oscar: Lenny's Chuckle “No, there is not, trust me on this 1.” Past Lenny: “Get ahold of yourself, man, this is no time to act crazy.” Past Oscar: “You the 1 acting crazy, crazy.” Past Lenny: Heavily “You’re right, l’m sorry, l haven’t been myself since the uh…the uh...Up A Bit don’t cry.” Past Lenny collapses emotionally on the sea flower bed. Past Lenny: In Depression Past Oscar: “No, no, it’s not all that, just relax.” Past Lenny: “lt’s my fault, kinda, not really, but still, my brother...” Frankie's Ghost Figure is now seeing what he sees. Frankie's Ghost Figure: “Wow, Lenny actually misses me a bit? even right after what I’ve done to him and stuff?” Past Oscar: “You just need a little time, man, look, things’ll work out.” Past Lenny: “You think?” Past Oscar: “Yeah, so, look, l’m gonna take off, and you should just go home, okay?” Past Lenny: “Okay.” Past Oscar: “Hey, good luck, dawg.” Past Lenny: “Wait.” Past Oscar: “What, man?” Past Lenny: “l didn’t catch your name.” Past Oscar: “Oscar.” Past Lenny: “l’m Lenny, hi.” Past Oscar: “Hi.” Past Lenny: “Where do you live?” Past Oscar: “Lenny, where l come from, fish don’t like to get grabbed by sharks.” Past Lenny: “Sorry.” Past Oscar: “Go home.” Past Lenny: “There is no home for me now, don’t you understand?” Past Oscar: “You too big to be grabbin’ on me.” Past Lenny: “Take me home with you, you won’t even notice l’m there, l’m like the invisible shark.” Past Oscar: “Are you crazy?” Past Lenny: A Bit “Please, l’m begging you, don’t leave me alone.” Past Shorty # 1: “Yo, put your fins on the wall where l can see ‘em!” Past Oscar and Past Lenny put their fins on the wall. All 3 Shorties in the Past: “Gotcha!” Past Oscar: “Hey, yo, the shorties.” All 3 Shorties in the Past: “Oscar.” Past Oscar: “What y’all doin’ here?” Past Shorty # 2: “Check out my mad burner.” All 3 Shorties in the Past: “Whoop, there it is.” Past Shorty # 3: “How ya like that?” Past Oscar: “Hey, y’all kids got some skills.” Past Shorty # 1: “lt’s wild style, doo.” Past Oscar: “What did l tell you? you kids shouldn’t be doin’ this, and besides, it's not safe to be out here at night.” Past Shorty # 2: “lt is now, bro-bro, you the shark slayer.” Past Shorty # 3: “Yeah, bro-bro.” Past Lenny: “Shark slayer?” Past Shorty # 1: “What was that?” Past Oscar: A Bit “Sometimes l be coughin’ for nothin’, look, l need you off these streets, seriously, get your butts home, l’ll tell your moms y’all doin’ bad stuff.” Past Shorty # 2: “Yeah, let’s go make Mr. Sykes puff up.” Past Shorty # 3: “Yeah.” All 3 Shorties in the Past: “Bye, Oscar.” Past Shorty # 1: “See ya later, doo.” The 3 Shorties in the Past leave..... Past Oscar: “Lenny, did you see what just happened there?” Past Lenny: “l know, A Bit they think you’re the shark slayer, as if.” Lenny Cackles A Bit Past Oscar: “l don’t appreciate your funky tone, actually.” Past Lenny: “No, wait up, hey, l’m sorry, seriously, l don’t want you mad at me, and l certainly don’t want you to A Bit slay me.” Past Oscar: “You’re havin’ a good time? you're enjoyin’ yourself? well, for your information, l am the shark slayer, Oscar the shark slayer, that's what people be sayin’.” Past Lenny: “Wait, you mean, you...” Past Oscar: “Yeah.” Past Lenny: “When the anchor...In Shock oh, you’re a liar.” Past Oscar: “Hey, l didn’t lie, alright? alright, l lied, but it was a little lie, come on, who’s it gonna hurt anyway? man, l’m not explainin’ myself to you, you're on your own.” Past Lenny: “No problem, and if, God forbid, someone should, l don’t know, find out the truth about the shark slayer on my way back.” Past Oscar: “You wouldn’t.” Past Lenny: “l would.” Past Oscar: “Uh….then Sighs Heavily tssk…….come here, of course you can come with me, but, you know, you’re a shark, right? and l’m a shark slayer, so we can’t be seen together, you dig, dog?” Past Lenny: “Dig, dog, dog dig, dig dog, yeah, yo, diggy dog, just come on.” Melanie: “So, Frankie, are you prepared for the final part of the past?” Frankie's Ghost Figure: “Yes, Melanie, I am prepared.” Melanie: “Then let’s go.” Frankie's Ghost Figure and Melanie teleport themselves to the scene where Oscar finally tells the truth. Frankie's Ghost Figure: “Well, here we are.” Past Crowd: “Shark slayer, shark slayer!” Past Oscar: “Stop, I am not a real shark slayer!” Crowd Gasps In Shock Past Oscar: “I lied.” Past Don Lino: “What?” Past Crazy Joe: “And I’m not a real financial advisor.” Past Crazy Joe: A Bit Past Oscar: “Okay, it was an anchor that killed Frankie, I didn’t have anything to do with it and neither did Lenny.” Past Don Lino: “If that was true, why did you run away?” Past Lenny: “Because you always wanted me to be like Frankie, I’ll never be the shark you want me to be.” Frankie's Ghost Figure: “I’m quite surprised.” Melanie: “So am I.” Past Oscar: “What is your problem? so your son likes kelp, so his best friend is a fish, so he likes to dress like a dolphin, so what? everybody loves him just the way he is, why can’t you? don’t make the same mistake that I did, I didn’t know what I had, until I lost it.” Past Don Lino: “Will you get me outta this? so I can hug my kid? and tell him I'm sorry?” Past Lenny: “Pop.” Vibrating Past Don Lino: “Come here, you.” Frankie's Ghost Figure: “Wow, look at that.” Past Don Lino: “I love you, son, no matter what you eat, or how you dress.” Melanie: “Okay, Frankie, are you ready to go back to where we were before?” Frankie's Ghost Figure: “Uh, sure, Melanie, of course I’m ready to go back to where we were before.” Frankie's Ghost Figure and Melanie go back to where they were before. Meanwhile, back at the Southside Reef of today, Frankie's Ghost Figure and Melanie are ghostly swimming over to a peculiar site. Melanie: “Hey look, Frankie, there’s your motionless body wrapped up in mummy bandages, let’s have Luca bring it down so that we can put it in the storage room then make the phoenix down potion to bring you back to life.” Frankie's Ghost Figure: “Good, then it’s all settled.” Melanie: “Hey, Luca, we want you to do us 1 good favor, just swim up the surface without being spotted by pirates and Vikings, and bring down Frankie’s motionless body wrapped up in mummy bandages, got it?” Luca: “Sure, Melanie, I got it.” Melanie: “Okay, good.” Luca swims right up the surface without being spotted by pirates and Vikings, then notices Frankie's motionless body wrapped up in mummy bandages, then brings it down very carefully over to both Frankie's Ghost Figure and Melanie's waiting spot. Frankie's Ghost Figure: “Finally, now’s our chance.” Melanie: “Follow us to the storage room and bring it inside.” Luca: “Good point.” Luca follows Frankie's Ghost Figure and Melanie over to the storage room, and brings Frankie's motionless body wrapped up in mummy bandages inside, then puts it right on the bed. Melanie: “Alright, now all we need to do is make the phoenix down potion to bring him back to life.” Oscar: “How are we gonna do that?” Frankie's Ghost Figure: “Well, 1st we need to find a cauldron, then some phoenix down potion ingredients.” Angie: “Then it’s all settled, let’s go find that cauldron and those phoenix down potion ingredients.” Lola: “You 2 ghost figures just stay right here, and we’ll be right back.” Oscar, Angie, Lola, Lenny, Crystal, Don Lino, Mildred, the twin shark pups, the 4 guppies, Crazy Joe, Mrs. Sanchez, Sykes, Luca and Horace swim off to find a cauldron and some phoenix down potion ingredients. Oscar: “Now where can we find a cauldron?” Lenny: “There’s 1, over there!” Oscar finds the cauldron, and Luca grabs it, then they find all of the phoenix down potion ingredients. Sykes: “Okay, we’ve got the cauldron and all of the phoenix down potion ingredients, now let’s all go back to the storage room.” They all swim back to the storage room, then put the cauldron inside and the phoenix down potion ingredients on the middle shelf. Frankie's Ghost Figure: “Oh good, just what we needed.” Melanie: “Alright, Oscar, put in 2.5 ounces of PAMA.” Oscar puts 2.5 ounces of PAMA into the cauldron. Melanie: “Next, Angie, put in .75 ounces of Goldschlager.” Angie puts in .75 ounces of Goldschlager into the cauldron. Melanie: “Last but not least, Lenny, put in .75 ounces of Tuaca.” Lenny puts in .75 ounces of Tuaca into the cauldron. Melanie: “Good, now, Luca, mix up all of the ingredients very carefully.” Luca: “You got it, Melanie.” Luca mixes up all of the ingredients very carefully, ‘til the phoenix down potion is all complete. Melanie: “Good, we’ve got a complete phoenix down potion that can help bring Frankie back to life.” Oscar puts the blue liquid phoenix down potion into an empty container. Melanie: “Hey, uh, Frankie, just for you to know, this potion tastes just like blue raspberry fruit punch.” Frankie's Ghost Figure: “Thanks for tellin’ me that, Melanie, but when I go back to bein’ alive again, I won't be able to see you or hear you or even speak to you, will I?” Melanie: “No, Frankie, of course not, but you’ll have good luck with being alive again.” Luca unwraps the mummy bandages off Frankie's motionless body. Frankie's Ghost Figure: “Hey, it looks like I’m asleep here.” Lola: “Okay, Oscar, carefully put the container over to the deceased body’s mouth, then pour the phoenix down potion in there.” Oscar: “I don’t know how I’m gonna do this, but I’ll give it a try.” Oscar carefully puts the container over the mouth of Frankie's deceased body, then pours the phoenix down potion in there. Oscar: “There, that should do it.” Lenny: “Let’s hope this works.” Suddenly, there's a magical energy source going all around the storage room. Sykes: “Whoa, what’ s happening?” Luca: “Could it be-” Lola: “Is it really true?” Melanie: “Goodbye, Frankie, and good luck.” Melanie kisses Frankie's ghostly forehead for good luck. Frankie's Ghost Figure: “You too, Melanie.” Suddenly, Frankie's ghost figure goes inside Frankie's motionless body. Lenny swims up to Frankie's sleeping body. Lenny: “Hey, Frankie, are you feeling alright? are you waking up yet?” Frankie slowly opens his eyes, then slowly wakes up. Frankie: A Bit “Great barrier reef, what happened last evenin’? it must be a serious headache from that fallen anchor incident last month.” Lenny: “Are you feeling alright?” Frankie: “Yeah, Lenny, of course I’m feelin’ alright, thanks to that phoenix down potion you guys just gave me.” Lenny: “That’s good, Frankie, but do you think Pop is still depressed about Grandma Shelly's passing by any chance?” Frankie: “Well, Len, he’s probably doin’ just fine.” Lenny: “Good, then let’s all hope he handles it perfectly.” Oscar: “So, Frankie, now that you’re brought back to life, how ‘bout that disco party I've been talkin' about lately?” Frankie: “Good thinkin’ Oscar, let's go have that disco party in honor of my return life.” Meanwhile at Syke’s and Oscar’s Whale Wash………. Oscar, Angie, Lenny, Crystal and the others are dancing off at the disco party. Lenny: "You know what, Frankie? this is 1 super fantastic disco party." Frankie: "Good thing, Lenny, 'cause I don't ever wanna go through bein' mean to you or anybody in this reef or gettin' killed off again." Category:Shark Tale the Series episode transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts complete Category:Shark Tale